Just the two of us
by Venetian King
Summary: Bumblebee buys a new house and Ironhide comes by to give him a house warming gift. R and R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

I can't wait for the movie comes out it's killing me.

Anyways hope you enjoy this story.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bumblebee stood there in his holoform proud for what he accomplished. He bought his very own house how awesome is that.

"Finally I'm finished." he sighed in relief. He placed all the furniture in the exact way he wanted. His couches were made of white leather. His counters were marble. He had tiles for his floor. His house was a four bedroom, two bath. With a pool and a nice white fence for his privacy.

His bedroom had a King sized bed, two walk-in closets, a bath tub and shower. His other three bedroom were two guess rooms, and a office/game room. If you ask him, Bumblebee has what he ever wanted.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." he sighed and walked in to his living room to hook up his plasma screen T.V and his blue-ray surround sound.

"Oh wow do they have to make things so complicated to read on this planet? Gees I know I'm more advanced than these humans but this is just ridiculous." he mumbled to himself.

He fumbled with the wiring and cables for atleast an hour. "AH forget it, this is bullshit!" he slammed the wires down and walked over to his phone. He picked it up and called Ratchet after all he knows a whole lot more about this than bumblebee.

"Hello?" Ratchet's gruff voice answered. "Yeah hey Ratchet it's Bee do you think you can come over and help hook up my surround sound, and Plasma screen, because it's really hard to do this alone, and I don't understand what the directions say." he explained. "Uh, sorry kiddo I can't I'm busy helping Sam with his wiring hook ups. I can send Ironhide over he knows how to do it as well." Ratchet suggested. Bumblebee could here Sam in the background trying to keep Mojo from chewing on the wires. "Okay that'll be great. Thanks." Bumblebee hung up the phone and walked to his pool. "I guess I'll swim for a bit 'til Hide comes over." Bumblebee jumped right in so he could go ahead and get used to the cold water. "Wow that's cold." he said shivering.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bumblebee did back flips, cannonballs and every other type of form of jumping into the pool until he heard a ding from the front door. "That must be Hide." he quickly got out of the pool and grabbed a towel from his porch table. Another bell rang from the door.

"Hold on I'm coming." he hollered and dried off his short blond hair. Another bell rang from the door. "Yep that certainly is Ironhide." Bee mumbled to himself he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked to the door. The door bell continued to ring nonstop until Bumblebee finally opened the door.

"Wow you are so impatient." Bee smiled as he looked at Ironhide's holoform. He had short black hair with little grey edging on the sides. He had scruffy looking beard, he stood 6 feet 5 inches tall with Bumblebee only 6 ft. he was huge, in fact his shirt was a little too tight making his arms and pecs stick out a little. He wore a black shirt with blue pants and white shoes.

"Well kid, are you going to let me in, or just stand there?" Ironhide interrupted Bee's trance. "Oh yeah, sure the T.V is this way." Bee guided him to the living room.

Ironhide walked towards the back of the T.V and began working on the wiring.

'Damn he has smoking hot body.' Bee thought to himself. Ironhide leaned forward making Bee's eyes grow wider. 'And one hot ass!' he felt his shorts getting tighter, Bumblebee tried to cover it up with his towel. "I'll be in my room passed the kitchen if you need anything." he quickly walked to his room and closed the door.

Ironhide finished hooking up the HDMI cable to the Blue-Ray. And turned on the T.V and surround sound system. "Damn I have to give this kid credit, this place looks amazing and huge." Ironhide walked through the house looking at every room. "And he has a pool? WOW!" Ironhide walked passed the kitchen, through the dining room, and second living room until he reached Bumblebee's door and knocked on it.

Bumblebee quickly wiped the cum off his hands. He couldn't help it he had Ironhide on his mind. He pulled up his shorts and ran to the door. "Yes?'' Bee asked all nonchalant. "Yeah everything's hooked up, this remote is for your Plasma screen and this remote is for your surround sound." Ironhide handed him the remotes and started to walk out the door. "Wait Hide." Bee caught up with him. "Yeah?" Ironhide turned around.

"I'm having a house warming party everyone's going to be there. Do you want to come?" Bee asked. Ironhide took awhile to answer. "Uh, yeah sure, ok when is it?" he asked.

"It's tomorrow night so come on over anytime." Bee said. "Okay see you then." Ironhide's holoform faded away and watched his truck pull out of the driveway and drove down the street.

Bumblebee closed the door with a smile on his face. "Yes Ironhide's coming over. Now let's see what I need for the party."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was 6pm and Mikaela and Sam already showed up with Will and Sarah. Will was in the pool with Sam and Sarah was in the Kitchen with Mikaela and Bumblebee when Optimus's holoform knocked on the door. Bumblebee let him in. Optimus was the same height as Ironhide but not as muscular and he had reddish bluish. Ratchet came next he was about a little taller than Bumblebee but smaller than Ironhide. He had black hair with grey highlights and was lean.

It was already 9pm and Ironhide still hasn't shown up Bumblebee began to worry. Until a knock came from the door. Bumblebee answered it and saw Ironhide. "It's about time. Where were you?" Bee asked with a smile on his face. "Well I had to get this for your new home." Ironhide lifted the present from behind him and gave it to Bee.

He tore off the wrapping paper. "Wow Ironhide I love it." bumblebee stared at the Wii box with a smile on his face. "Come on help me set it up."

They hooked it up in no time and started playing some of the games Ironhide bought as well.

It was already 12am and everyone was getting ready to leave. Bumblebee waved good by to all of them and tiredly went to bed.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day Bumblebee woke up with rays of light from the sun shining brightly down on his face. He slowly stretched and went to take a shower.

Warm water ran down his body slowly waking him up. He liked taking warm showers the water was soothing and helped him take his mind off things. All though he couldn't stop thinking about Ironhide. 'He is just so damn sexy.' Bumblebee thought as his dick began to harden up. He imagined that instead waking up in a giant bed alone that he woke up in Ironhide's massive arms.

After Bumblebee got out of the shower, he got up and put on a shirt and pants. After that he decided to watch some T.V.

He turned on the T.V and flipped through the channels trying to find something interesting to watch. There was nothing good on so he decided to call Ironhide and see if he wanted to play the Wii with him.

He picked up his phone and called Ironhide. "Hello?" Ironhide sounded like he just got up. "Hey Ironhide do you want to come over and play the Wii with me?" he could here him yawn out a 'yeah I guess so'. "Great, bye."

A knock came from the door. Bumblebee flew off the couch and raced off to the door. "Yay you made it. Come on lets play Mario Party 8" Bumblebee grabbed his hand they walked into the game room.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Time flew by fast it was already night time. Ironhide and Bumblebee collapsed on the floor laughing and tired from all they hand and arm movements they did.

"Whew! I'm exhausted." Ironhide panted. Bumblebee just laid there trying to catch his breath.

The two of them laid there for about 30 minutes. Bumblebee laid there looking up at the ceiling. He couldn't just lay there with a hunk like Ironhide…with him…in his house…alone. He needed to do it now. 'Come on Bee you can do it and maybe just maybe he won't beat the shit out of you.' Bumblebee thought.

He took a deep breath and saw Ironhide sit up. He took another deep breath and looked at Ironhide again. And he took another deep breath. 'Do it you COWARD!!' he yelled at himself mentally.

"Ironhide?" he asked quietly. "Yeah?" he looked at Bee.

Bumblebee took one final breath and crawled on top of Ironhide's lap. "W-what are you…."Before he could finish his question Bumblebee's lips crashed with his. Ironhide was shocked 'I never knew he had feelings for me.' he thought. Ironhide kissed back and began rubbing Bee's thighs making him moan and clutch on to his biceps. Bumblebee bit down on Ironhide's bottom lip making him growl.

Their tongues danced around in their mouths. Ironhide slowly made his way down to Bee's pulse and kissed it softly. Bumblebee moaned feeling Ironhide lick his pulse.

They pulled away and Bee looked into Ironhide's dark brown eyes. He brushed his fingers across Ironhide's jaw line and felt his stubble.

"I…..I love you Ironhide."

"I love you too."

"Can you stay here tonight?" Bumblebee pleaded. Ironhide couldn't say no to Bumblebee's pleading face. "Okay." Ironhide smiled.

Ironhide picked Bee and carried him to his room. After he laid Bee on the bed he crawled up next to him.

Bee looked at Ironhide and kissed his lips. He scooted up next Bumblebee and wrapped his arm around him.

"Goodnight Hide."

"Goodnight Bee."

And they both fell asleep in each others arms.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I can't wait for the movie come out it' killing me.

I'll update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Transformers.

Here's the next chapter.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bumblebee's eye fluttered open to the rising sun beaming down on him. He slowly stretched and tried to get up but he was stuck in Ironhide's tight embrace. "Hide. Psst Hide." he whispered in the older man's ear. Ironhide groaned a loosened his grip enough for Bumblebee to wiggle himself free. He walked up to the widow and shut the blinds causing the room to become dark again. He gradually made his way back to the king sized, crawled up and snuggled next to Hide's warm body. He was only five minutes into his sleep until an annoying buzzing sound came from his night stand.

Bee moaned and tried to shut it off but it wouldn't shut off. Then he felt a shift in the bed and saw Ironhide reach over and banged the alarm 'til the buzzing sound was no more. "Good morning." Bee smiled. "Good morning to you too." Hide placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Bumblebee then got up and headed towards the kitchen with Ironhide following behind him with a blanket draped over his wide shoulders. "Do you want some cereal?" he asked turning to face Hide. He shook his head and grabbed the blonds waist. "I want this." he set Bee on the counter and kissed him wrapping them both in the blanket. Bumblebee smiled in the kiss and wrapped his legs around his lover's waist.

He laced his slender fingers through Ironhide's hair until they heard a knock come from the door. Ironhide growled as Bumblebee parted away from his lips. Another knock came from the door. Bumblebee jumped down from the counter and walked to the door. "Package for a mister Bee." a man in a brown uniform spoke handing him a large box. "Oh thanks I've been waiting for this." he spoke and signed his name. "Thank you sir." and the man walked back to his truck.

"Who was it?" Ironhide asked pouring him a bowl of cereal. "A delivery guy. He brought me this package I've dying for to come." he place the massive box on the counter. "Can you help me open this?" Bee asked trying to tear off the tape. Ironhide walked over, and help tore off the tape. They lifted the box lid and revealed an ocean of packaging foam. "Hey, Hide." he called. "Yeah" Ironhide turned to get a face full of Styrofoam. "Oh your gonna pay for that, little one." and the two had a Styrofoam war. "Take that!" Bee laughed. "Then you take that." Ironhide chuckled. They continued the war until all that was left was a giant picture of New York City. "Wow. This will look amazing over the headboard." Bumblebee smiled and carried the picture to the room.

"Can you hand me a nail." Ironhide asked. Bumblebee handed and thick nail and a hammer. "Tell me if it straight." Ironhide held up the picture. "Yeah that perfect." the blond smiled. Hide jumped off the bed and stood by Bumblebee. "That does look perfect." he agreed. Bee looked over to Ironhide and caressed his cheek. "Hide?" he spoke softly. "Yeah?" Ironhide turned to face him. "You need a shower." Ironhide's smile faded. Bumblebee smiled and grabbed his hand. "Oh I see what you mean now." Hide followed hi to the bathroom and the both took off there clothes.

Warm water flowed down their bodies as Ironhide slowly massaged Bee's scalp. "Ohh that feels good." he shuttered. The older man rinsed the soap off his head and down his body. "If that feels good, then how 'bout this?" Hide kissed his neck and placed his large hand on Bumblebee's stomach. "mmm, that feels even better." Bee moaned.

After they were done in the shower, Bee got into a white robe and Ironhide wrapped a towel around his waist. Bumblebee walked over to his dresser to pull out some clothes, but Ironhide wrapped his arms around his waist. "I wasn't done with you in the shower." he whispered which sent shivers down bumblebee's spine, but he liked it.

Bee turned around and kissed his lips. Ironhide pulled his robe off as Bumblebee pushed his towel down, with there mouths never breaking. Bee pushed Hide back until the backs of his legs hit the bed. Bumblebee place his hands on Hide's broad chest pushed him down on the bed, then he crawled on top of him straddling him.

Ironhide growled softly as he flipped them over. Bumblebee moaned into his mouth as Hide's large erection rubbed up against his and wrapped his legs around his large waist. With his free hand Bumblebee scooted them up to the pillows and with as much strength he can gather he flipped them over 'til he was back on top with his hands rubbing down his lover's chest and his well toned abdomen. Then Bee leaned down and kissed his chest and head down to his hard member. He brushed his lips against it and Hide's hand immediately went down to his head. Bumblebee stuck out his tongue and lick it. Bumblebee smiled when Hide's hands massaged his head and wrapped his mouth around his manhood.

Bee licked up the pre-cum and looked back up at Ironhide. Hide grabbed the younger man pulled him up for a fierce kiss. Bee groaned in his mouth and he flipped them over again so that Hide was on top now. Ironhide turned a bit but fell off the side of the bed. Bumblebee snickered as Ironhide stood back up. "Oh is that funny?" he spoke in a low tone. He leaned back over the blond and kissed him again. Feeling Ironhide at his entrance, Bee wrapped his legs around Hide's waist. "Make love to me." he whispered. Ironhide kissed him again and readied himself. He slowly slid himself in and felt Bee buck his hips allowing him easier access. "You feel so good." Bumblebee wrapped his arms around Hide's neck bringing him closer and kissed him harshly.

Hide began to pump him and kissed down his neck. "Damn you're so tight." he grunted and continued to nibble on his neck. "Ah, Ironhide!!" Bumblebee screamed out in pleasure as Hide quickened his pace.

"I'm so close." he groaned. "Me too." Bee clutched down on his back. A few more thrusts and they both reached their climaxes. They both panted and Ironhide felt Bee's hot liquid run between their stomachs as his load flowed through Bee's. Bumblebee could feel Hide's hot breath on the side of his neck. Ironhide lifted his head and looked down at Bee's sparkling blue eyes. "I love you Bee." he kissed him softly. "I love you too Hide." he spoke and caressed his cheek feeling his stubble.

After they cleaned off the fluid that laid between them, they got into bed and cuddled up to each other Ironhide's head was on top of Bee's chest with Bee caressing his cheek. Bumblebee looked down and saw Ironhide already asleep. He smiled, kissed the top of his head and turned on the T.V and kept it a low volume.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please review, if you like it I'll update soon.


End file.
